Kaizoku
by Have a little faith in me
Summary: In the 1700's, destined for a life of nothing more than being a woman with no rights living in a mans world, Sango decides to take action, disguising herself as a man to get what she wants. As for love? Who needs Love? Life's too short to be a wife & mother
1. New Beginnings

So this is my first Sesshomaru and Sango story, hope you enjoy and if you don't then why the heck are you here?? Anyway hope that you know this does contain violence, language, and sexual... times. lol

On a serious note though, I take time to write this so I hope you people enjoy it! Anyway here's the first chapter

**Chapter 1 New beginnings**

It all began what seemed like a lifetime ago. My name is Sango, and in order to realize why I am a pirate, you have to understand my past, so here's the story. My once so called mother decided to pursue a life as a prostitute. My poor defenseless mother. My dear old father left her and left me. he took my brother into piracy with him, but left the poor women at home. Last time I saw him, he was leaving me, he took my brother who was at the age of ten to never look back. I was fourteen at the time and though I did have common sense that despicable things that came out of that mans mouth that night, I will never forget. He told my mother that he was never to come back and that he could find someone better looking and younger then her. He told me if I was smart, I would just as well go into prostitution, like my mother did. That was my only job, to be some man's whore. How I hated my father. I loathed him, but unfortunately for me, I would soon become something not even I thought I would. Exactly like him. A pirate.

As the sweet age of sixteen, my mother finally was going to bring into her line of work, that is to say, she was too old and not even the drunkest man would take up an offer from her. As much as I hated my mother, she taught me all that I know today, and that man were despicable creatures., and they never kept there word. They were never to be trusted. The first night of trying get a buy, a man came to me and as soon as I was in the room, I refused to become something so vile. I did after all have more dignity for myself then apparently my mother had for herself. I acted as though I was sick and the poor sap bought it. after that, I knew that I could not become like my mother, I would have to teach myself the sweetness of coning and stealing. Of course being a woman of this world this would be so simple and easy. So I did.

I stole and worked that the lord above gave me. There were times, unfortunately that my prey would become an obtuseness and figure out my little scheme, so I would carry a little knife in my shoe and slit there throat, but sometimes I would have to say I would feel for them. The poor pathetic fools had wives and kids. I may have acted like I didn't care, but its hard not carry my feelings. Truth being, any women who pursued the poor souls of those men were worse off then I was. By the end of the night I would gather enough money for both my mother and myself. Best yet, no man would ever figure out because they were too drunk the night before to actually remember what happened, not to mention, any man who were to go to the authorities, would make an utter fool of themselves. They could say, "I was trying to get laid, but then there was this girl I believe who stole from me, do you mind if you help me find her."

Though there was one time that I actually nearly got killed. It must have been a man of recognition, because he wasn't drunk, and when I did try to steal from him, he caught me, and nearly cut off my hand for it as well. His dark golden eyes that could make even the strongest women fall in love with him.

He said to me "You will do well to remember your place lass, its best that you remember, the men in this bar are pirates and they will not even blink an eye for slitting your throat." I looked at him and squinted my eyes, how I honestly wanted to just kick his sorry ass right there. He actually thought he was above me.

I turned away, acting as though I was walking away, but instead, I turned around and maneuvered my hand so that the little pouch of money on his side was what I was trying to steal. Instead, it landed right his bloody crotch. He smirked and I knew I was in deep shit. I tried to pull away, but instead he pulled me into his apparent, strong chest.

He said, "If you just wanted me, you should have let me know." He screwed me silly that night, and whats wors is that I didn't even fight back. It was as if I was in some type of trance it was one of the most, horrific nights of my short life. that filth touched me; he was the first and the last.

I woke up that morning to find a note and the original bag I was reaching for in the first place was there.

_To my purest,_

_I was so surprised by the fact that you actually let me have you for the first time. I will never forget you my little virgin. You're the first respectable woman I've ever met. For your services._

_Captain _

To this day I still have that note with me, so if I ever do meet him, I will kill him, and then leave this note along with another that states, for your service of my delight. For the next two years, I would make way threw life supporting my mother and myself, truthfully, I only stayed for my mother. Even when my father did leave her, she could have bailed one me, but she didn't and for that, I must say I find she must have a little decency in her, but once again, life would throw me another curve.

My life soon was turned upside down though, when I turned eighteen and my mother died. Old age and rum, I believe was it. they buried her and suddenly my life was without meaning. I could do what I want, when I want and not have a care in the world. Without her there, I had as much time to myself, and the fact that I just got a ton of money from my latest prey helped a bit. I decided to get off this god forsaken island of England.

Throughout the course of the next year, I was up and down the coast of Europe, exploring, of course stealing and here and there you might even say broke a few hearts. Why once when I traveled in oh, what was the Mediterranean Sea, I met this man, told be to bear his child, and I slapped him so hard he was unconscious for quite a few hours. Not that I really cared, the stupid lecher. If there's one thing that I really learned from my mother, is never let your feelings get in the way of your dreams. Truthfully at that point of time I really had no clue what I wanted to do, so I went back to England and low and behold, I found my future best friend.

I had just turned nineteen at the time, when I was walking down the cobble stones walkway of England when a girl came running, knocking me to the ground in the process. Tears had been streaming down her face and you'd tell she was running away from something or rather someone. Feeling some pity for this girl, I helped myself and her get up. She didn't ask much when I grabbed her hand and we ran into this deserted house with red coats and horses right behind us.

We heard the pitter patter of horses and a couple of men in red coats come running. The house seemed to be old and nearly broken down. It didn't look stable, yet it really looked as though someone lived here still. I found this closet that had clothing in it, and I put on the bonnet and this old raggedy dress. I told her I would distract them and I would meet her around the old tavern. She nodded and took off out the back door. Luckily, the authorities weren't able to open the door, yet so when I walked around the corner to the front door, the door burst open.

"Where are they girl?!" Said one of the authorities

"I don't know, no one came in here."

"Liar!" before I had a chance to answer, a man came behind me and took off my bonnet.

"Hey, this is the girl that Kagome was with."

I smirked; at least someone in these pathetic pieces of so called authority was able to see past my disguise. I noticed the gun in the mans arm, who was standing in front of me. I acted as though I was going the other way and then I turned back, grabbed the gun, and shoved it right in this crotch. He bent over while another officer came at me and I punched him in the nose, breaking it in the process. I would have slashed there throats, but the thing of it was, if I were to caught, I would never live long enough to even say I didn't mean it. the one who took off my bonnet, I ran past him and out the back door. I hopped over the old wooden fence, and down through what seemed to be a residential area. I could feel them on my tail, but then I made a sharp turn down the ally way, at least for a couple minutes, I could catch my breath. I saw them walk by and I thought _shit this isn't good at all._

Sango rammed the closest door to her in and slid onto the floor. Apparently this was the back entrance to the old tavern. Sango kicked the door back to its original stat, shut.

Though before she did, she could tell that poor door was certainly damaged. The bar owner came running, and seeing her on the floor, a young maiden of around Sango's age helped her up.

"Are you alright, you must be the young woman Kag's was talking about. I'm Ayame; I run this tavern, though my father is the actual person who owns it." giving her a helping hand up. Sango patted the dust off her dress and followed Ayame towards the corner of the tavern where Kagome sat.

"Hi, I'm Sango." Holding out her hand towards Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Shaking her hand. "Thanks for helping me out back there. I was sure I was a goner.." taking a gulp of the beer that sat in front of me.

"If you don't mind me askin, what the hell were you running from?" Sango said taking a seat across from her.

"Well it seems my more than arrogant parents have chosen a groom for me. I don't want to get married, I'm too young, I haven't lived long enough for me to experience anything yet. I want adventure, and whether that means running away from my heritage and family then I will."

"Heritage?" taking a sip of her vodka.

"Yes you see, I don't mean to brag and I don't want to is…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence when Ayame cut in for her.

Ayame said "Truth is Kagome is bloody rich. I don't think I've ever met someone rich who wasn't full of themselves and Kagome is one of the few who isn't. But the fact of the matter is, she's rich and she doesn't want any of it. she's suppose to marry this Hojo guy, a man that is such a great match for her, that I don't think I could have picked a better one. Its just…"

Kagome finally cut in "Its just the stupid ass is a pervert and I know for a fact the minute I'm three moths regnant, he will cheat. If and when I marry, I want it to be for love."

"Kagome, take my advice, men are selfish pigs that could give a crap about us women."

Sango continued to pretty much talk about her life story. Its funny because Kagome like Sango had a person leave them, it was her grandmother though and she was most likely one of Kagome's most influential people in her life. her grandmother let, she was forced though.

Forced into life of piracy. Apparently her grandmother was a healer, and when the pirates found out this information, they took her. Or at least so Kagome thought.

"Listen Kagome, I've heard of a place that even you would love. America, we could go there and be free. Some women are even more then just prostitutes. I mean its sure a hell of a distance but I think I'd be willing to give it a try if you are. I mean for you, this could mean everything, including freedom…"

"You're serious aren't you?" Nodding Sango took another gulp of her beer. "Well I suppose if you're that serious, I will take it into thorough consideration."

Ayame, yet again came over and offered for both of them to stay the night. Sango though would need to work at the bar in order to help pay for the door that she broke down. Kagome as well, offered, so she actually worked for her room and board. This is was indeed surprising, because apparently Kagome, even being the rich girl doesn't mind a little hard work.

Sango knew this was the beginning of great friendship.

**Authors note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please and thank you! **


	2. Ship to America

**Authors Notes: Well, here's the next chapter. not long, but don't expect them to be though, the last story took forever and a day cause I wrote so many pages for a chapter, so I'm hoping that if I write shorter chapters, I'll write quicker and put out faster, so we'll see.**

**Anyway enjoy and I'll be hoping to put out a new chapter soon! btw, if you want to check the status, click on my name and then I will have it in my profile, I typically do it every couple of weeks, so go look! Also I would like to apologize for the first chapter being so confusing, I wrote the first chapter a while ago and I didn't go back and edit because I wanted to just put it out, but this chapter should be much better, I do edit it typically, anyway again I apologize and also this story is Sess/Sango story, sorry to bust some of your bubbles, but I hope your all not disappointed and continue to read. also it will have some Inu/Kag parts for those of you who love that pairing.  
**

**Anyway ENJOY! **

Chapter 2 Ship to America

Sango awoke in the morning to find that for once she was in a comfortable bed compared to her usual sleeping arrangements of trying to find a place to sleep. The usual ground was certainly nothing compared this bed that was made of feathers. It was heaven to Sango. She stretched out her infamous body that had conned so many men into thinking she would sleep with them.

Sango walked down from her room to the down stairs where she saw Ayame and Kagome cleaning up the floors, apparently last night a good amount of pirates came in and basically destroyed the place. This place needed a massive clean up and she certainly was going to do it. The last few weeks of hiding out here with Kagome had been amazing, after all she felt as though girl power for once was being put to good use. They had become each others shoulder, each others rock.

Today was the last day of there payment to Ayame, next stop was the border of England to board a ship to America. Ayame let them pay for half the door repayment and then they saved up enough for the two of them to get tickets. As much as Ayame wanted to go, she knew that her father needed her. But from her point of view, Kagome wasn't doing what her father wanted her to either, so why shouldn't Ayame.

_Oh well_ Ayame thought, she couldn't change it now, she didn't have any money, and any that she did was small tips she'd received from those awful men last night. It turned out one of the men who came in here was looking for the man who had found out his wife cheated on him with the ever famous Sesshomaru the pirate. Sango and Kagome though missed most of the action being that they went out to get supplies they needed to travel and as it turns out, both of them missed the entire fight that happened last night at the tavern.

Sango, though she loathed all men, this Sesshomaru person should pay, he after all did destroy that women's marriage with her husband. As Sango and Kagome left there home for what seemed to forever, Kagome started to tear up a bit. After all she wasn't only leaving this tavern, but her family as well, they would never know what was to become there daughter, perhaps she would write to them, just not tell them where exactly she was.

They walked out the door with cloaks around them and going toward the bridge which they would board a few horses to ride to the water. There they would board the ship to America.

They walked and past even a few red coats, they weren't interested in them though, no matter how suspicious they looked because they were too busy staring at a few girls dressed in really tight dresses. You know the kind that one can't breathe in because of the damn corset.

They hurried along but unfortunately for Kagome, she was too busy staring at the red coat to see if they were watching her, that she bumped right into a man, a very tall man at that. She was knocked to the floor where her cloak hood fell off. Luckily she snatched up back again before any of the red coats noticed, but not fast enough for the tall man not to notice.

He dressed well, though he looked kind of suspicious. Kagome didn't know what it was about him but, wait… Of course, he was a Youkai.

"Hey watch where your going girl." Said the tall stranger

"Well maybe if you knew when to stop behaving like a pompous, you wouldn't have this problem."

Inuyasha suddenly felt a little more threatened by this girl then he expected, he flexed his claws in front of Kagome's face making her gasp.

Sango then intervened, "Listen asshole, if you like to have children one day I suggest you move or else your balls won't live to see tomorrow."

"What did you just say to me wench?" Inuyasha flexed his claws hoping she would back down, but of course Sango wouldn't.

"You heard me mutt, now move!" he was after all blocking them from crossing the bridge.

"Make me, wench." Inuyasha said smirking, knowing all to well that these to women were no match for him and in fact it would be pathetic for them to even challenge him. He after all was a pirate.

But they didn't know that.

By the way he was dressed they would have thought of him as a noble man or something, but of course, everyone has there secrets.

Sango suddenly struck Inuyasha across the face, in turn leaving a huge red mark on the left side.

"You're going to regret that wench." Inuyasha raised his hand to slap her, but Kagome suddenly ran into his stomach using her head to send him plummeting to the ground along with Kagome on top of him.

Kagome blushed because his hands had _some how_ landed on her ass. She got up quickly as well as Inuyasha. Though, because of there actions and Kagome causing such a hard thump to the ground aka Inuyasha, a red coat started coming toward them.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, kneed Inuyasha in the balls and pushed him to the ground again, they ran across the bridge to where they camouflaged into the crowed.

As for Inuyasha, the red coat helped him up, asking him what the hell just happened, all he could say was that they stole something from him. His watch, though they actually didn't, he just wanted that girl who just kneed him so hard to pay. Who knew a bitch could actually be that forceful.

The red coat called upon another red coat and they went across the bridge as well to go capture those women. But as usual they were lost in a mob of people. By the time they came back to tell Inuyasha they couldn't find the girls, he was long gone, along with both of there pocket watches.

They slapped there heads and headed toward the other side of town, one of them noticed that was where Inuyasha was walking towards.

**With Sango and Kagome**

Sango and Kagome laughed and giggled as they known they had once again out smarted the red coats. Kagome sat against the well in the middle of town, as Sango lifted up the bucket to get herself as well as Kagome a drink. Sango drank from the cup only to be lost in thought. This man they just bumped into seemed so familiar, but not. In so many ways she believed she once met him. But that was impossible… those gold eyes and that silver flowing hair though.

Kagome watched as Sango had a dazed look on her face. She then proceeded to nudge Sango in the ribs, making Sango wake up from her daze.

"So Sango, thinking about a certain demon we just ran into." Smiling, Sango blushed and started to toward the docks where ships lay. Kagome was right behind her, snickering about what she'd just found out. But truth be told Kagome actually thought that stranger was quite handsome, but ha. Like she could deal with a man as arrogant as him, he was worse then Hojo! Then again Hojo was certainly not as good looking as this guy.

She also knew that last night, she briefly saw him, before Ayame's mother hurried Sango and her up to bed because of the fight that was in progress.

Oh well, it wasn't like they were about to bump into him again.

**With Inuyasha**

He smirked, knowing that those fools of authority were most likely just realizing that he stole from them. He walked towards the tavern. He noticed last night that there was a female of interest to him there. He smirked again, knowing that the women he just bumped into had the same scent as the women from the night before.

Ayame heard the door ring with the bell above it. She looked over to see the man from the previous night.

"What the hell do you want," Ayame snapped at him, he was the one who after all threw a man across the room last night, smashing a table to pieces.

"Shut up wolf, I'm looking for one of your waitresses. She has blackish brown hair, I want to know where she lives."

Though Inuyasha knew even if he got this information, he wouldn't really be able to do anything with it because he was leaving tonight for another adventure. He and the rest of his crew only stopped in England because the captain needed to refuel, or in other words he just wanted a good fuck. Inuyasha smirked knowing that the reason that entire fight broke out last night was because of the captains affairs.

Ayame squinted her eyes looking directly at Inuyasha's gold eyes. "That is none of your business and I refuse to give you any information."

"Have it your way wench," Inuyasha raised his clawed hand ready to strike her, when the two red coats came in holding a gun towards him. Inuyasha frowned a bit, but then once again gave his famous smirk, he took his sword and knocked both of the weapons out of the red coats hands with one swing.

They held there hands up, feeling defenseless, they stared at him.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have places to be, girls to see and of course fucks to be done, so if you don't mind I will be taking my leave now." Inuyasha jumped over them and there heads went backwards watching him. He ran out the door and all the while he could hear a thump behind him, _those two idiots_ Inuyasha thought

**With Kagome and Sango**

They walked towards the docks and noted the ship they would be traveling on. Sango felt as though something… something wasn't right. She knew that when entering this ship, she was about to embark on a journey that she may have not expected at all.

The sales stood tall as the wind blew against them. Sango looked up at the sky and then straight ahead because all she could see for once in her life was pure beauty. The sea looked beautiful and as they set off into the distance, Kagome and Sango leaned over the side to watch the dolphins jump high, that was of course when they were further away from England. When they stared back, all they could see was a small island they once called home.

Kagome teared a bit and Sango hugged her, knowing even if she didn't have a family, leaving a home that one grown so attached to was hard to do and that included Kagome.

They watched as the sun set, and the crew around them worked hard to fulfill there duties around the ship. They were told to go down below after a while because they were only getting into the way of the crew, they accepted and went down stairs, not knowing that this would be the last place on the ship they would see.

**With Inuyasha**

He jumped across the roofs of houses to get to the ship quicker. He landed right in the middle of the deck and the captain turned to him.

"I see you have finally graced us all with your presence, Inuyasha."

"Well I had to some time didn't I Sess… I mean Captain." Inuyasha said knowing that whenever he tested his brother's patience, it was never good but at the same time, it always was a good laugh later… much later.

"Hoist the anchor and raise the sales, were going on our next journey mates, be ready for fighting because what I have in store for us to steal will not be easy, nor will it even be remotely close to what the imagination can tell us of legends." Said Sess almost happily. Everyone though knew that when he was close to being happy, that only meant trouble and trouble it would be to find that treasure.

It was about quarter to ten when they finally caught up to the ship that the Captain wanted them to. It seems since his crew was too busy getting laid while they were in the town, they all forgot to get the supplies needed. The Captain was furious, his crew was made of complete morons, then again they knew how to fight, but still, any time a women became involved, they would forget anything their Captain told them. _What a surprise_ he thought sarcastically.

A little ass was all that any man wanted, including the young ones. He watched as the sun set and he saw ahead of him the ship that would never see daylight as long as he had anything to say about it.

"Prepare for boarding, kill all the women and children, as for the men, take any who want to join, kill the rest."

Captain Sesshomaru was after all known for his being ruthfulness.

They neared the ship with amazing speed and were only feet from the side of the other ship; they pulled the first cannon, making a huge dent into the side of the ship. The crew on the other boat ran frantically around preparing for disaster.

_This,_ thought Sesshomaru _was going to be too easy._

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_  
_


	3. Bargaining Chips

**Authors Note: So, I realize that I haven't updated in forever and in case any of you don't check my profile, I have said that its been hard to post a new chapter, especially at the end of the school year where teacher's and school work are hectic as hell! but I do apologize and this isn't a long chapter, but as I've said in the last authors note, I will write short chapters. To be frank with you all, this story has been giving me major writers block, but I think I have a feeling as to where its going so please continue to read and wait for my chapters. Since school is offically out for summer! I will have more time to write.**

**So without further ado, here is Chapter 3 Bargaining Chips **

**With Kagome and Sango**

As it neared to be late in the night, Sango and Kagome went into the very bottom of the ship. Sure it wasn't the fanciest, nor what Kagome was usually used to, but this was all they could afford and in maybe nearly a month, they would be to America.

Just as Sango and Kagome lay down in the corner, the sounds of cannons exploded into there ears. Sango and Kagome immediately sat up and noticed two men from the crew come down the stairs and ordered all of the men to come up stairs. They said that there ship was being attacked by pirates and if they weren't able to shake them off soon, this entire ship would be screwed.

Sango immediately got up and pulled up Kagome's as well. If they didn't get out of here soon, they would be dead. As much as Sango hated to admit it, the crews as well as the rest of the male passengers on this ship were not fully able men. They would have to figure a way out to escape this ship before they would be killed.

They went up a couple decks and in between trying to get to safety Sango over heard one of the men rushing by say that Sesshomaru the pirate was in charge of the other ship.

Sango gulped, not only had she heard stories about him, but she'd known from her father who had at one point in time crossed him, that he was notorious for being ruthless. He killed anyone and everyone in order to get ahead. They needed to escape, NOW.

**With Sesshomaru and his crew**

There ship neared the passengers ship and once again the lives of many would be served to him again. "Men prepare to board."

Men scurried across the top deck and grabbed ropes. Inuyasha stood beside Sesshomaru and watched as they neared the other ship. "So captain, you intend to kill more innocent lives huh?"

"Without a doubt, now stop questioning the captain and get ready to take over the passenger ship."

"Ay captain" Inuyasha grumbled. He took his dagger into his mouth and grabbed the nearest rope, sure he could have jumped but swinging was always more fun. The cannons could be heard below him and he could see the other ship scurrying to prepare for battle, but it was utterly pointless, there's never been a time in either his or Sesshomaru's life that they've lost a fight.

**With Kagome and Sango**

They scrambled to get to a safe place on the ship but of course nothing. They went up to another deck and were on the deck that all of the captains lived in. Kagome, though rich has been on a ship around England numerous times, so she grabbed Sango's hand and went into the Captains quarters because there was always a hiding place with in it.

When they finally entered the captain's quarters they found a man who of course was a pirate from the other ship. He took one look at both of them and figured what the hell; a little sexual fun never hurt anyone.

He came after Sango and Kagome, but Sango luckily kept a knife hidden in her belt that was around the waist of her dress. She grabbed it as Kagome hid behind her, she knew she should have carried a knife of some sort, even with Sango there; she should be able to protect herself.

Sango and the pirate danced in a way because there movements created a circle. "Give up lass, all I want is what you have to give"

"Like hell I would ever give it to you."

"Well I don't know, I don't think there's a sense in arguing this issue. You will be mine as well as the lass behind you."

Kagome's face fumed as Sango's struggled to hold back a laugh.

"You my dear pathetic friend could never ever have control over me or my friend and that is something I guarantee."

Suddenly the young pirate lunged at Sango, but she was ready for it and kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground as he held his crotch. "Bitch," he roared, "you'll pay for that."

Sango said in the most pleasant voice, "I highly doubt it." then she proceeded to kick him mercilessly in the stomach. Eventually she kicked him hard enough to have blood come out of his mouth. To be even more sure, Sango slashed his throat.

Kagome screamed as Sango was doing these actions, but she knew very well that pirates don't have mercy and if you want to survive, you must in fact play there game.

Kagome had warm tears coming down her face when she was finally finished. Sango hugged her friend and hoped that this didn't scar her for the rest of her life. Kagome got out of Sango's grasp knowing if she didn't find that secret place soon, there would be another attack such as this and soon.

Kagome knew fully well that there was always a trap or secret door of some kind so the captain could hide when there ship was under siege. Kagome and Sango trashed the room looking all over for it and finally the lifted up the carpet to reveal a trap door. Below when they opened it, they were surprised to see a young girl crying and holding a knife in her hands. She must have been ten or younger.

She said with an unsteady voice "Sta- stay away or I'll cut… you"

Sango kicked the knife out from her hand as she jumped into the trap door holding, while Kagome said "were not pirates little girl, were passengers. Were not going to hurt you, we just need a place to hide."

She nodded and ran into Kagome's arms crying. "My daddy said to stay here and he'll come get me, but I don't believe he will."

Kagome's motherly instincts took over and she soothed the young girl. She obviously knew full well what would happen to her father but still, this wasn't something a young girl should know. "What's your name sweetie?" Kagome asked. Sango stood guard below the trap door. They tried to move the carpet back over them but they weren't sure they did it all the way.

"My name… is Rin."

"I'm Kagome and that is my friend Sango. Listen Rin, if you promise not to do anything wrong, we'll promise to get you as well as ourselves out of here in case anything happens."

"…I promise." She looked at Sango, who seemed to approve. As long as it wasn't anything drastic with the kid, she didn't mind bringing her. Besides, she wasn't a male.

**With Inuyasha**

The top deck seemed to surrender and so the Captain came aboard and had all the men line up. The women and children below deck had there throats slit while there husbands and fathers made a deal that seemed to sign there lives away. They were given the choice to live and join his crew, or to die and be with the rest of there loved ones. Most men chose to live.

The others stood and had the swords of many put threw them. Young boys started to cry as they watched in sheer horror and the others stood silent, afraid to make any noise at all.

Inuyasha and the rest of the demon crew went down stairs making sure no one was left alive. He stepped into the captain's quarters and sniffed around. He smelt the death of one of his friends and crew mates, but also… life but where.

He first walked over to his pirate friend, who had apparently been slashed across the throat, too bad he wasn't a demon, then he would have been able to overtake the man that killed him.

Sango and Kagome heard the footsteps above them and Kagome covered Rin's mouth with her hand to hold her back from breathing hard. Kagome looked around and saw two pairs of clothing belonging to men. Sango and she put them on and then they put the soot on the floor onto their faces making them look like they have five o'clock shadow. They tied up there hair and waited for there fate.

Inuyasha knew for a fact that every captains quarters had a secret door of some sort all he needed to do was find out where it was.

He saw the carpet lifted a bit and he smirked. He walked away from his friend and towards the carpet.

He pulled back the carpet to see the trap door. He opened it from an angle so if who ever was below them had a sword, they wouldn't stab him, he may be demon, but being so careless to get hurt is just plain stupid.

From the angle, he saw two men, around his human year age which was twenty or a little less and a small girl. Inuyasha couldn't really smell there girl form because of all the gun powder around them which is why he held a sword to Kagome throat and said "Hand over all weapons and maybe your lives will be spared."

They through up there swords and got out of the trap carefully. Inuyasha held his sword to them and pushed them towards the door. They walked onto the top deck where the rest of the men stood.

Sesshomaru looked at the young girl for an instant and said "kill her."

Sango growled and thought of a plan quickly. In order to keep Rin alive she would have to use it to her advantage.

"I don't believe you should kill her?" Sango said in a small boyish like voice.

"Oh, and why is that? You dare to question the captain young man?" Standing over Sango, he stood six inches taller then her.

"Because I say so."

"And you have any say in this because…"

"Because I'm… your enemy's son."

"Well tell me young man, which one because I have many enemy's ones that will follow me to the grave and never escape my after life."

"Naraku's"

Sesshomaru turned away from the young man and contemplated what to say. "Oh so you're the insolent whelp of a son to that soon to be dead bastard."

"Yes and unless you don't want your ass fried, I suggest you allow this young girl to stay here as well."

"You want to bargain with me, you have nothing to bargain with."

"Oh ho, but that's where your wrong, you see I know where my father is going and I know what he is after, which is something I know for a fact that you want as well."

Sesshomaru turned back toward him and stared him right in the eyes. Since the gun powder was still fully strong, he could not detect a lie as easily.

Sango eased her self willingly to make sure he would not suspect anything. She knew fully well that one of the demons weaknesses was gun powder in the air. It down graded there strong senses and this is exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Take them to my quarters, I will deal with them shortly." Talking to Inuyasha

Inuyasha snorted and pushed Kagome along with Sango to the deck below where they were led into a large room, assuming to be the captains quarters.

"What does it matter to you two if the brat dies anyway.?" Inuyasha asked as he slumped against the captains chair.

Sango was about to speak when Kagome cut her off, "It matters that she lives because she has… value to us. You will do well to understand that we have many bargaining chips. She just happens to be one of them." Kagome said in a man-ish voice.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you both at dinner tonight, that is if the captain decides what you have to say is valuable to him."

With that said, Inuyasha left the captains quarters and as soon as he left, Sango, Kagome, and Rin all searched for something to give them a hint as to what Sesshomaru could ever be looking for.

Sesshomaru walked down stairs to the deck below where he came closer to entering his quarters.

As he came closer, he sensed something with his ears, the movement of many things all at once.

His door was on the left and suddenly, that little girl poked her head out and stared wide eyed as Sesshomaru came closer.

Rin smiled as she waved a hand behind her letting Kagome and Sango know that Sesshomaru was near.

Sango and Kagome quickly put everything back to the way it was and just in time too. Sesshomaru pushed past Rin and entered his quarters.

"So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill all three of you seeing that you killed one of my most valuable men mr…"

"The name is San."

"Well San, give me a reason and what you have to offer."

"First I will say this, Sesshomaru, if that was your one of your best men, I suggest you get better, he was so easy to defeat, dare I say, a woman could have defeated him." Kagome gulped because she may have been rich, but by calling someone by there name puts one in dangerous waters, especially that of someone who has supremacy.

Sesshomaru growled, "You will call me captain and how dare insult my men. I will tell you now, what you have to offer better be damn good because your on thin ice with your life right now."

"I will offer you something you cannot put down, I offer you something that no one thinks is possible, until now…"

Sesshomaru stared straight into San's eyes and could automatically tell, a new journey was about to begin.

**Authors Note: LOOK in my profile for random stuff of what is going on with my story! REVIEW!!!!!! thats really what keeps me going when I have writers block!**


	4. Secrets Beyond

So I know, its taken me forever to get this chapter out but I've had major blockage and no time to think about it. Sorry! But its out and I think its pretty good.

Enjoy and again I apologize for it being out soooo late! Hope everyones enjoyed there holidays!

Inuyasha pace back and forth in front of the captain's quarters. He needed to talk about these three boys, he had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't all they seemed. Inu put his ear to the door only to hear muffled voices. Of course, Sesshomaru put up a listening barrier. Sess finished talking to San and opened the door only to find that Inuyasha fall over at his feet. Sesshomaru growled, his younger brother could be so infuriating.

Sess left the room, leaving Sango and Kagome to themselves. Kagome was in shock, how could Sango tell such a lie and promise the captain on top of that. Sango promised the location of a jewel that when held, one could wish upon any weapon of the world from any century. This jewel was like a pirate's fantasy. They would be able to rule the world without any problems at all. Kagome never heard of such a thing, but Sango had a long, long time ago, that same night she lost her pureness. She overheard pirates talking about this jewel and has only found out so much about it since. To hold that amount of power… that would be insane.

Suddenly, Inu and the Captain began arguing and yelling to the high heavens.

Sango go up to look out and see what all the ruckus was about. She listened intently to what Inu had to say. He believed there was more to her and Kagome that met the eye, however he couldn't put his finger on it. Sess whispered something that she couldn't understand and whatever it was left Inu speechless.

Sango was suddenly tapped on the shoulder which made her jump. It was Keade, the cook of the ship.

"What ye two boys doing?" She asked

Sango answered in a deep voice "Waiting for orders from the captain Ma'am."

"Well since the captains busy, you will be taking orders from me."

"Says you, your just a woman, you have no say in anything that goes on around here. Be gone."

Keade squinted her one good eye and pulled Sango down to her level. In a low voice that could be barely audible to those a foot away, she spoke. "Listen here young _lass, _I know you and your friends true identities and I would suggest if you want to make it tomorrow or to wherever your trying to get, I suggest you listen to me. Only me besides the captain." Sango shook her head in disbelief how could this Keade know about her. "The two of you have night watch."

Another deep voice entered the conversation, "No I don't think I want them on night watch just yet. The two of them can eat then sleep." Turning toward them, "Be ready for tomorrow, we wont take pity on slackers."

Sango looked wide eyed at the Captain. Did he hear anything? If so he wasn't making it known now. Sango couldn't find her voice but Kagome did. "Ay Captain."

"Young lass you will accompany me to the kitchen where you will be working, Right Captain?"

"Ay Rin, go with Keade and don't speak to anyone besides the four of us, we wouldn't want some other pirates taking advantage, would we?"

Rin shook her head. Dinner that night was for the most part uneventful, the two girls sat next to a bunch of pissed men though little did they know that they had a pair of golden eyes watching them. There sleeping arrangements however made them look suspicious for a number of reasons.

Kagome and Rin slept two doors away from the captain, while San slept the room right next to his. She wanted to be in the same room as Kagome but the Captain forbid it. Sango entered the room and looked around at the wooden bedroom. Everything had such fine detail. She questioned why the Captain would be so willing to allow her and her friends to sleep in the same quarters as he and Inu slept in.

She locked the door and went over to the tub where she contemplated whether or not to take a bath, she was after all smelly as hell. However, if she didn't have gun powder, she wouldn't be able to make it work for tomorrow. Not to mention she knew her monthly blood was coming and there would be even more of a risk. The crew did after all consist majority of demons, all of which could smell blood a mile away. The Captain on top of this was right next door, so she would have to be even more careful. Luckily, she was given a potion from Rin earlier in the night that would block any womanly scents in the room and on her, including her blood.

She wondered where Rin got such a potion, but it didn't really matter as long as she wasn't able to be smelt. Sango tied here bandana up again and peeked outside the door. Only to have a pair of golden eyes stare right back at her. Sango gulped, "Problem Inuyasha."

They seriously needed to stop sneaking up on her like this!

"Where do you think your going?"

"Out for a walk, I think I need some fresh air."

"Well I believe its lights out, besides, I heard you have an early day tomorrow. The way I see it is you should get to bed cause its in your best interest."

"Thanks mum, but I'm old enough to know what time to go to bed." Sango said crisply, trying to move past Inuyasha he caught her arm with his hand. "Don't think because you get these quarters your special. You just like the rest of the crew."

Sango squinted, walked backward, and shut the door only to hear Inuyasha yelp. Apparently the door handle was just high enough for his crotch.

Sango snickered while Inuyasha crawled to his room.

She needed to figure out a new plan and soon. She was tired and plus that tub was calling her name. she locked the door and paced back and forth. She looked out the window and that was when it hit her. climb out the window and to the main deck. She opened the oval shaped window and looked up and down. Water below her but a rope above her. it was high though and when she reached for it, she slipped out the window. Luckily she grabbed the rope in time.

She climbed up with little issue. Weather was clear, with little wind, though just enough for smooth sailing. She crept over the edge of the ship to see two men walking in opposite directions. They had the night shift. Sango crawled over the deck and finally got to the gun powder which was below the lookout post. She filled up four bags worth of gun powder, two for her, two for Kagome. Getting it to Kagome would be another story.

She crawled back to the edge of the ship and climbed down the rope slowly… very slowly.

When she finally got back in, she was so happy she didn't get caught. She lit four candles around the room, took off her mannish clothing, and got into the cold water. She should have known that the water would be freezing, especially after sitting there for so long. She rubbed her skin with the oils that were left in the room and sat contemplating how much the Captain heard and how she going to get to America.

She fell asleep in the tub what only seemed like for a few minutes when in reality it was closer to a half hour. She had flashbacks of when she lost her virginity. His eyes, the way he felt, how he touched her, and finally a blurry image of his face. Too blurry to make out the full image.

She woke up breathing erotically and looked around only to find herself in a confused state. Somehow she was in bed, wrapped in blankets and her once nude form was covered in a night gown fit for any lady. She didn't know how but someone came in her room. She went over to her door to find that it was still locked. _How did anyone get in here_, she wondered

Sesshomaru watched as she walked around the room through the eyes of a painting.

"So we meet again, my Sango, My mate."

**R & R please!!!!! **


	5. Destination Island

**Authors Note:**

So I know, I haven't written anything in months! Please don't hate me, its just been extreme writers block. I have however figured out where I want this story to go in the next few chapters and even parts of the ending however, I think its going to be a pretty long story the way I am going. Anyway I apologize deeply but sometimes you just cant write. Anyway this is the longest chapter of this story yet so I hope all you will love it and please forgive me!

Enjoy

Faith

PS The only thing I own is this story however I do not own any of the characters!

PSS I only keep writing for the fans so this chapter is to all of you who love this story! : )

Thanks for the reviews from fans for the previous chapter!

**With Sango**

Sango woke up to the pounding of her door from Inuyasha. He said "Get dressed; we don't take shit from any slackers." Sango looked at the door and rolled her eyes. She moved her body from the center of the large bed to the edge and walked over to the window she had climbed out the night before, only to see the sun barely had risen. She growled thinking _its not even five am yet._

She put on her clothes from the day before only to realize again she was in a night gown. A NIGHT GOWN! How was this even possible?! She walked over to where she had thrown it and bent down to look at it. Even though it still wasn't light out, she noticed more of the fine details on it.

The night gown was white and short sleeved. The length of the gown reached just above her feet. Around the edges of her gown was a gold lining, including below her bust it had a frill of gold. The material was so soft and light it was perfect for any lady. Sango wondered why or even how it was on her. The only person who had known she was a woman other than Kagome and Rin was Keade, the old cook. Sango grimaced at thought that maybe a man had put this on her. She didn't understand how anyone even got in her room because her door was locked. She would have to check this out later. Unless she wanted to be killed she had to get to work! (Inuyasha was banging on the door again)

**With Sesshomaru**

He looked through his painting again and watched as Sango undressed and then dressed again. He then saw her look at her night gown. Just when life was going adequately, his mate came back and turned his whole world upside down. Did she really believe that she could hide from him? If she did then he was certainly in love with a fool. He watched as Sango stood up and walked to the door, opened it and gave Inuyasha a look that could kill.

He chuckled and then frowned a bit. After Sango woke up to find herself in bed she fell back asleep and began having a nightmare.

_Flashback:_

_Sango was running towards the back of an alleyway and a man was chasing her with a knife. She was backed into a corner and what clothing she had on was getting drenched in the rain. She looked around and couldn't figure out where to go. Finally as the man in dark clothing came closer she tried to scream but nothing came out, however a single gun shot could be heard. The man fell on top of her and a man or boy stood holding the pistol five feet beyond them. Whoever he was shook his head and ran in the other direction. Another two or three men ran towards where the man and the pistol ran._

Sesshomaru knew exactly what her nightmare was because being her mate, he could see into her thoughts depending on how powerful they were and this nightmare or rather **memory** was exactly was she harbored inside of her.

Sess took a step back from the painting and contemplated for two minutes. He realized though Sango was a con artist, she was not trained in the pirate techniques of fighting along with her two friends. He had decided all the newcomers would need to learn how to fight especially with a sword.

**Top Deck**

Sango rushed to help hoist the anchor along with Kagome. Rin hadn't been seen by Sango but she just assumed that Rin was already with Keade. Kagome looked at Sango like I can't do this and reading her mind Sango pulled on the anchor harder trying to pick up Kagome's slack. Sango and the other eight men finally hoisted the anchor. Inuyasha walked over the group of men Sango and Kagome were in and said

"Listen up newcomers," and started pointing to men, "you two hoist the flags, you four swab the decks, you two go clean the decks below." He smiled as he watched Kagome and Sango had questionable faces, he than proceeded to walk towards them.

"Well you two have the best job ever; you can clean the bed pans." Laughing he walked away and they stood in disgust. They had just been given the worst job they could have ever thought of.

_Inuyasha will pay for this! UGH! _Sango and Kagome both thought.

As soon as they got to the room with all the pans, they both started gagging. Luckily neither of them vomited. They each went to either side of the room and opened a window. They both felt a rush of clean, salty air come in as a breeze went across the entire room. Just as they were going to pick up a pan and start dumping it out, a ring sounded throughout the ship. They dropped the pans and ran out of the room, thankful for whatever was about to happen.

As they both ran out of the room and up those wooden steps back to sanity, Inuyasha could be seen following them and with that same smirk on his face. Kagome's face burned red, she couldn't believe they would be given an assignment like that!

The nerve of some people!

**On Top Deck**

Sesshomaru paced back and forth as his crew filled the deck. Finally, almost all were there except…

Sango and Kagome ran up the stairs and heaved mountains worth of breath.

Sesshomaru spoke loudly, "All new crew members step to the front."

People shuffled through and Sango and Kagome ended on the left end of the line.

"Men, seeing there is enough of you, all of you must learn how to fend for yourselves. Being a pirate, you have to be prepared to take from the innocent and kill for what you need. As many of you may know, they have called me the Ruthless Captain Sesshomaru and there is reason for that. If y'all want to survive this lifestyle, I'm willing to take the initiative to help this cause especially seeing how many pathetic men there are here."

He walked towards Sango and Kagome and kept speaking. "Each one of my original crew will take on the newbie's and teach them how to sword fight. No one will die if they can handle it, but if you can't, consider yourself dead."

He paced in the other direction for only a minute and then walked back to Sango; he stood in front of her with a glint in his eyes. "Pirates choose your man, I already have."

Sango squinted her eyes in a way as if to try and read his mind. It didn't work.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and smirked thinking,_ this lad seems to be pretty weak considering he's of age. I'll toughen him up into a man. _

Kagome hated the way he looked at her, he just had this look of mischief in his eyes and she didn't like it. She didn't like at all.

Sesshomaru spoke again "Inuyasha, go towards the coordinates I have written down."

Inuyasha said "Ay captain" and walked up those few stairs towards where helm (the wheel) was and moved the ship towards the west. An island began to seen in the distance and all men were on deck for preparing to get of the ship. They lowered boats and rowed towards the island.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Kagome was a little bit nervous, because what if the gun powder wore off or washed off her and Sango, they could be smelt as women and would be dead in an instant or worse, taken advantage of. Kagome had only been taught a handful of techniques in fighting with a sword however she was no where near as experienced as Sango let alone her match Inuyasha. She prayed some how she would get through this.

**Sango's P.O.V**

Sango was good at tricking men but they were also always drunk so they were easier to get away from. Sango thought _this should be interesting fighting the captain,_ however Sango then smirked. Sesshomaru is a good fighter but she has taken down men before, drunk or not, she'll beat him. (Arrogant she is)

**On the Island**

The boats finally reached land and as each newcomer dreaded what they were all about to face, Sango sat smiling because she believed this would be a piece of cake. Kagome on the other hand was pale as a ghost.

Sesshomaru spoke as he got out of the boat and towards the newcomers, "Men we all wish you good luck but to those of you who are going to die today, you weren't meant to become a pirate. Also to the newcomers if I didn't mention it before you are supposed to disarm my men and I, we on the other hand can kill you. Survive, welcome aboard, otherwise goodbye." With that he walked across the sand and his crew followed suit.

Being it was about lunch time, Keade had provided each man with some food. It was a bowl of mush and Kagome looked like she wanted to puke all over again. She gave her helpings to the man who was like her a newcomer. He was grateful though he didn't get why this man (kagome) wouldn't want to eat. Oh well, more for him. Sango ate her food with greed because she knew she would need all the nourishment she could get.

As the crew lined up with there partners, they waited for instructions from there captain. "Well men each of you will battle and the rest of us will watch."

So each pair began to fight and sure enough, men slowly began to drop like flies. Apparently they weren't all pirate material.

It was nearly sunset when Kagome's turn finally came. She was pumped, however she just hoped she would be spared compared to so many who went before her and had died. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the new guy pick up his sword. He was thinking maybe, just maybe he would spare this lads life.

"What's your name anyway? I should know the name of the boy I'm about to kill." Inuyasha said

Kagome spat "Kago and for your information, I am a man, however I cannot say the same for you."

Inuyasha growled and let his first strike hit. He thrust his sword against Kago but Kago caught his sword. They stared directly into each others eyes and Inuyasha blinked first. Kago pushed him back nearly falling to the ground in doing so. Inuyasha was impressed, this boy pushed back with great force; however Inuyasha would easily beat him. Once again they walked in a circle looking at each other, waiting for the other to strike. Inuyasha swung again, this time however Kagome didn't catch his sword with her own. Inuyasha had slashed her stomach which started to bleed. Kagome held her sword with one hand and covered her wound with the other. She looked down but when she did she was knocked to the ground. "First rule about fighting, is always keep your eye on the opponent." He let Kagome get up and watched as she took her bloodied hand away from her hand back to the holding the sword with both hands. She swung her sword with great ferocity. Inuyasha blocked her attacks, regardless she kept coming at him. She finally side swiped his feet and taking both them down, however he ended up being on top of her. They held their swords blade to each others throat and waited for one another to take a life. Sesshomaru clapped and walked over to them. Kagome stared wide-eyed praying that he would let her live.

Sesshomaru chuckled while saying, "It seems you have finally met your match Inuyasha."

They still both lay down next to each other and waited for the captain to say something else. Kagome stared at her opponent while he had his eyes on the sword against his neck. They both breathed heavily and while she looked into his eyes, for the first time she noticed how beautiful they were. She wanted to shake her head of the thought however she didn't.

Sesshomaru finally took both swords into his hands and let them get up. "It's a draw."

Sesshomaru walked over to his oblivious mate and said "Ready to fight San?"

She smirked and said "Ay, ready to get your ass whipped."

"Arrogant enough?" Sesshomaru said secretly smirking in his head; his mate certainly could be full of herself.

They got their swords and faced each other. Sango tapped his sword with her own and spoke again "I'm only arrogant because I have every right to be."

"Well put your sword to the test and prove it." Sesshomaru growled out.

Sango lunged at Sesshomaru and he took a step to the side. He got behind her and as she turned to face him he held his sword to her neck. Thinking it was already over Sesshomaru smirked; Sango however did too. She side swiped his feet to the left leaving him on the ground. His crew laughed and then the captain growled. His mate just made a fool out of him _she'll pay_. He then got up while Sango was looking at her audience with smiles. He tried to side swipe her but she expected it and jumped easily out of the way. In that same way she turned to face him and kneed him. He didn't even flinch; it was like he had balls of steel. Instead he grabbed her leg and twisted her in the air only for her to fall on her front side. She rolled over onto her back and jumped up to face him, holding her sword to his neck and he hers. The crew thought it was over however Sesshomaru did something very out of character. He wanted to taunt her some more and so put a firm hand on her chest where one of her breast were and pushed her back. She fell to the ground but just by chance her sword had sliced a part of his chest, exactly where he had dared to touch her. He gave her a stoic look and Sango decided she was in deep shit. She wouldn't give up but for now she started to run. Sesshomaru followed suit while yelling out "Just give up, you coward."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards him where she ran towards him with her sword held out in front of her. Sess dropped his own sword and caught hers in his hands. He flipped her and she fell on her right shoulder. He kicked her sword to the side and then he took out his other sword. He held it to her chest this time, right above her heart.

"Give up, you can't beat me." Sesshomaru spat out.

Sango breathed heavily while sweat poured down her body. She squinted her eyes and nodded, agreeing only because she had no doubt that this bastard would stab her, maybe not killing her because he needed her however giving her a deep enough wound. It wouldn't faze him at all.

He let her up and she grabbed her sword and grunting something about asshole and bastard.

"As always the captain wins." Sesshomaru said to his crew.

A man by the name of Bankotsu, who had defeated the pirate, came through the crowed and asked in an fuming voice "How can you be such a hypocrite, why should San get to live if my brother Mukotsu died in the same situation?!"

Sesshomaru lifted him and to get him to his level and spoke softly however it was a frightening tone "I choose who lives and dies. Have a problem with that, maybe I should just kill you now. As for San, I decided that he lives because I have use for him. Questioning the captain like this is not in your best interest." Sesshomaru finished this needless chatter and stared at him coldly, he threw him to the ground and as Bankotsu backed away, Sesshomaru believed he should keep an eye on him.

**With Sango and Kagome**

Sango walked away and Kagome followed her. Kagome could tell she was deadly pissed however saying anything right now may just set her off. As Sango walked further towards where the ship had been, she gathered firewood. Kagome did the same and soon enough they had enough to create a fire. Sango got on her knees and started to rub sticks together.

After three minutes of trying, she finally was able to get a spark and the fire started. Kagome finally had the courage to say something and whispered "You fought well Sango, if I was in your place I would have never been able to have did what you had."

Sango looked over at Kagome, away from the fire where her eyes had been previously and spoke softly, "thanks but it wasn't good enough. You on the other hand obviously have met your match. I never knew you could fight with a sword so well."

Kagome blushed, "Ay, my brother taught me well. Souta did everything in his power to teach me exactly what he was learning. I'm sure if I stuck around years from now I would be just as good as you."

"I bet you would be however under my circumstances I don't think you would have wanted to learn as I did. I learned what I could from those around me but it was only to protect myself. I didn't want to learn but it was the only way I could fend for myself. My mother was a whore and if I stuck around any longer I may as well have become one. Life's unfair and all I'm doing is living in it." Sango stated bluntly.

Kagome looked at her pitying her. Kagome had known Sango's past but there were times like this when she never knew what to say to her comments. It must have been a half an hour before she realized Sango had fallen asleep. Kagome looked at the fire and edged closer. Realizing that the fire was almost out, she decided to go get more firewood. She walked away leaving Sango by herself.

When she finally left Bankotsu who had been watching them for the past twenty minutes proceeded to walk towards Sango. He put a potion underneath her nose and drugged her to the point that she was fully unconscious and would remain so for at least an hour. He put her over his shoulder and ran towards the other ship in the harbor.

Bankotsu looked back one more time towards the island and vowed that Sesshomaru would pay for what he did to his brother. As for San, Bankotsu decided this would be his own bargaining chip and at the very least, San would be Bankotsu's prisoner until he would finally have his revenge on Sesshomaru.

**With Sesshomaru**

His golden eyes looked around the camp they had made only to realize Sango and her friend were missing, and also Bankotsu.

He got up from where he was sitting and walked towards where he had seen Sango go. Sesshomaru looked around and found Kago. They spoke briefly and went back to where Kago and Sango had built a fire. However, Sango was no where to be found.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat scaring Kagome a bit. He then found a piece of parchment left on the ground. It read

_Captain, _

_You will pay for my brothers' death and if you want San, who for some reason has interest to you, to be alive, follow my ship. When you catch up only then will you know the wrath of my full power. _

_Yours truly,_

_Bankotsu_

Authors note:

R & R please!!

PS constructive criticism is welcome but please make it constructive or don't bother at all ; )


	6. Switching Sides

So I realize I haven't updated anything... in four years... I figured now that I have time and energy to write, maybe I will. No promises quite yet but I'm trying.

Hopefully you all like this chapter and I really hope that any followers who used to read my writing are still willing to put some Faith in me.

Thanks and Enjoy!

Faith

**Switching Sides**

Sango's body finally began to awake and her senses become more apparent before her eyes opened. At first her nose inhaled the awful smell of excretion's, her head pounding and the pain of her limbs being attached to chains. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at the chains that had held her captive. She mustered up all the strength she had and pulled. It was still not enough. Even if she managed to become free of her chains, she still was held within a jail cell. She looked around and all across the wall she was attached to were more chains but no other women or men. Sango breathed deeply as she heard the ocean waves and felt the boat rock back and forth. She had certainly gained her sea legs. She closed her eyes once more but opened them immediately when she heard a malicious laugh.

Bankotsu chuckled as he watched San struggle. He sat in the shadows and when Sango heard him chuckle, all she could hear was a laugh to a faceless man in the darkness. Bankotsu slowly stood up and walked over to her cell where his face became more apparent from the gleam of the moonlight. Sango stared right at him and knew immediately this man was somebody she had seen in her past. Bankotsu might not have recognized her, but she certainly did him. From where… her memory seemed to be too hazy to remember.

Bankotsu finally spoke. "Aha, the young prodigy awakens."

Sango was about to speak in her girly voice but as she looked down at herself and then back to him, she realized this man was still under the impression she was a he. In as gruff of a voice as she could manage, she said "What have I done to deserve this? Why has Captain Sesshomaru locked me down here?"

Bankotsu laughed again. "Ye silly lad, ye do not realize, ye are not on the same ship and ye certainly are not in Captain Sesshomaru's care." His eyes squinted down at her and his face moved into a visible line. "Ye don't seem to be as smart as I thought ye were. Why the hell would Sesshomaru care for ye? In any case, let me enlighten ye with some knowledge lad."

Sango held her mouth tight together. She was still trying to figure out where she had known him from but it was apparent that she should most likely focus on why she was being held captive. Perhaps she could con him into letting her out or at least manage to get him to let her out of the fucking chains.

Bankostu spoke again with a more lighthearted tone. "As ye know, my dear brother was killed and because ye, by the good graces of Sesshomaru, lived, I've decided I want revenge on our nice ol' captain. Because of ye importance to him, I will only treat ye so lightly. Ye are not on his ship but rather another." Bankotsu paced and stopped to think for a moment. Before he could speak again, Sango interrupted.

"How did ye manage to even get me on another fucking ship when there was only one on that island?" Sango spat.

Bankotsu's eyes gleamed. "Well ye may remember that Sesshomaru had his crew stopover in Britain to refuel right? Well, upon that time, I had a meeting."

Sango sang "A meeting?"

"Yes a meeting. I came into contact with other pirates. I decided I would switch ships. Sesshomaru is a terrible captain and they made their offer very appealing."

Sango asked, "What did they offer ye?"

"A life worth living and the greatest treasure that could be found" Bankotsu said with what seemed to be almost drool coming out of his mouth.

"Haven't ye told our guest enough" A gruff voice came.

Bankotsu turned around and looked into the darkness. "Sorry Captain" Sango looked over to only once again see darkness but as the captain stepped forward, she silently screamed.

**With Sesshomaru **

Sesshomaru paced back and forth on the sand with a pissed off look on his face, his crew members sat around the fire waiting for orders. He held the note in his hand and contemplated what his next move was. If Bankotsu had taken her, he was pretty sure he knew who he had traded sides to.

Naraku.

**With Sango**

"Captain, I've made sure this lad can't get out of the chains." Bankotsu said as he stood stiffly as Naraku walked towards him.

"Unlock him" Naraku said

Bankotsu stared at him and moved towards Sango. He unlocked the jail cell and then proceeded to walk towards her and unlock her chains. Sango held her breath as she was being released. She slightly moved forward after she finally could stand comfortably without being too close to Bankotsu.

Naraku stared at her as though he could read her mind. She held her breath as she watched Naraku's gaze. Naraku did something very out of character. He smiled. And then started cackling evilly as if he knew something no one else in the room did. At that moment.. Sango felt she knew exactly what he was laughing at and it was her.

Naraku stopped laughing and again looked at her. He finally spoke. "So young lad, ye are of importance to the less of a captain Sesshomaru. What Bankotsu has stupidly forgotten is," With a louder and more horrifying voice, "That Sesshomaru will be following us for ye." Speaking directly to Bankotsu, "We will set sail to the nearest island and drop this lad off."

"Wh.."Bankotsu began to ask

Naraku interrupted speaking gruffly "Ye do no question the captain or it be keelhauling for ye" (Keel Haul – Throwing a man overboard, tied to a rope going beneath the ship and side to side. It could cause limbs lost or even decapitation.)

Bankotsu looked mortified and said shakily "Aye Captain" he then proceeded to run up the stairs as fast as he could to tell the rest of the crew where they were headed.

Naraku seemed to listen to the steps leading all the way to the top deck. He heard the door shut and there was silence between them except for the feet that were scrambling above.

Sango stood as far back as she could from Naraku. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. Had she been in her female clothing, perhaps she would have taken a knife straight up to him and killed him across a crowd to prove that she was not just the little pathetic girl he left behind; that she had not in fact become the little whore sample that her mother was but rather something more. She was a respectable woman who had more self-worth than her father could have ever believed her to have.

"So my daughter decides to greet me with her presence"

_And self-worth just dropped a notch. _Sango thought

**With Kagome**

Kagome who had been completely been oblivious to the events that were happening until everyone was ordered back to the ship. Only then did she realize that there was no Sango to be found. She knew that Sesshomaru had been angered by who she thought was Sango, leaving while she went to get firewood. But after hearing from other crew members that it was rather Bankotsu who had in fact taken Sango hostage and now they were in pursuit of what every crewmember thought to be a nonsense trail. Sesshomaru ordered everyone to quickly move along or there would be hell to pay. By the time he had found out what happened and where Bankotsu had gone, there was little time to spare.

Inuyasha watched as Kago had followed the crew members in preparing the ship as they left the island. _Something just wasn't right about this guy._ Inuyasha felt through the core of his being and he would get to the bottom of it even if it meant Kago being humiliated in front of the entire crew.

Kago tried to stay calm. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes following her every move almost as though he was anticipating her to screw up or something. She was on night watch for the first time and it scared the hell out of her. She wanted so much for Sango to be with her because it just didn't feel right to be on this journey to God knows where, without her.

Kago finished walking on her side of the deck and for a moment just took a time to stare off into the ocean. With the stars above and water surrounding her, she thought of her brother and parents. It felt as though it had been years since the last time she had seen them but in fact it was only a little over a month. She longed for her parents and a life where she could just be herself, but it seemed impossible at this point. The journey to the new world just seemed like a dream and this piracy, especially without Sango, became closer to reality then she had ever really thought it would be. What would be her next move, she had no idea. But staying alive at all costs was all that mattered. She exhaled a deep breath and looked around to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. Inuyasha stared at her intently as though trying to read what secrets she and San had kept. Kagome looked only briefly and then started to walk. Kagome thought, _this is certainly not the person I need to figure out my secret and out of all the other crewmembers, Inu would be the one to figure it out. All I have to do is keep to myself until Sango is found and then I'll be able to think of another plan. _

After Kagome had torn her eyes away from Inuyasha, he walked directly up to her and startled her. Kagome only looked briefly at him and went back to what she was thinking about. Inuyasha had clearly interrupted her in what seemed to be deep thought.

Kago jumped as Inuyasha had approached her without warning. "What do ye want?"

_So much for keeping to myself_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha started to speak.

"I'm not sure I know yet but maybe just some answers will do for now" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"What makes you think I would talk to you about anything?" Kagome answered back smartly

"Well, the way I see's it, ye are on night shift. So am I." Inuyasha said crisply and continued "Ye can either answer questions or be harassed nonstop until the morning. What will it be?"

Kagome gulped.

**With Sango **

Sango stuttered at first but then said in a stronger, manlier voice "I don't know what ye talking about"

Naraku stared at her as though she had lost her mind. "Ye listen hear lass, I know who ye are and I'm surprised ye are on me ship. Last time I remembered, I left ye useless whore of a mother on that god forsaken island as well as ye. How ye ended up here, I have not a clue but ye better get one thing straight. I don't want me men finding out about ye. They realize ye me daughter, they may commit mutiny."

"What makes ye think they would create mutiny knowing about me?" Sango said in a still manly voice unwilling to believe that Naraku had actually known who she was.

"That is for me to know. Another thing ye may be wondering is how I know ye me daughter right? Well here's a hint, I know more than ye think I do. Ye want answers, perhaps ye figure them out while ye marooned."

"Ye can't do this to me Naraku" Sango suddenly spoke up believing that with all her soul, she would find a way out of this situation. If she was marooned, who's to say Sesshomaru wouldn't just follow Naraku's trail and leave her ass stranded?

Narkau moved closer to her.

"Aha, using me first name, that's no way to speak to ye father little girl." Naraku smirked amusingly as he slapped her across the face. "I made ye and I can destroy ye. Follow daddy's orders and maybe ye'll live long enough to see tomorrow." He watched as Sango attempt to gain some kind of strength in the words she was saying.

Her face red with the mark and her head turned to the side from the force of the slap, she held her left hand to her stinging cheek and turned to face him. Finally giving up and into her natural voice she found strength in the words she had always wanted to say to the man who had deserted her so many years ago. "Ye left me and me mother, how dare ye even try to claim ye are me father! Ye just be the thing that helped create me, nothing more. I was and am, fatherless. The mother I was raised by wasn't brilliant but she could have abandoned me and didn't. How fucking dare ye stand there and claim ye had anything to do with who I am today. Ye left me mother and I to nothing. Ye took my brother and the only hope I or me mother had of gaining a better life." Sango fought back tears. As much as she was strong, this was certainly a subject that had made her even more upset. "Ye tore the only remaining family I had and here ye stand acting as though ye had anything to do with how I was raised." Sango was screaming at the end of this.

Naraku inched closer to her and said in a whisper in her left ear, "I have everything to do with how ye are today and even how ye are on my ship now. Ye should remember always, I will be a part of ye every moment of everyday for the rest of ye life." He took his scrawny long finger up to her lips and touched them. Her lips quivered and though she wanted to back away out of fear, her feet seemed to have forgotten how to move. "Even in men's clothing, ye look just like ye mother, only younger. She was the best fuck I ever had. I'll give her credit for that. And God only knows, I haven't seen such a beautiful woman in so long" Sango held her breath, she had no weapons to protect herself and with fear overcoming her entire body, she felt as though she couldn't move, or if she could, not fast enough.

Someone had stepped from beyond the shadows and suddenly revealed themselves to an oblivious Naraku and Sango.

"Do ye really think that's smart Captain?" A brave voice came preventing all things that could have happened.

**With Sesshomaru**

As he paced back and forth in his room, awaiting the unknown fate of his mate, he felt as though his connection that had just been brought back to him and now, it suddenly was gone again. Sango was with Naraku's ship and all he could wonder was the terror that she was going to endure. Of course she was strong and that was one of the reasons he had chosen her as his mate. Though she had no idea of him being her mate, or even more so, that he was in fact the man who had made love to her.

The reason that Sango had not known, was because Sesshomaru had put a spell on her to forget his face. She had known that she had made love to a captain but nothing else. He wanted her to remember just that much and nothing more. He would allow her to remember when it was time and not any sooner. For now, he just wanted to make sure that his mate was not going to be killed if she was discovered. The danger she presented herself with dressing up as a man made her undeniably vulnerable.

By the next day or so, they should be caught up with Naraku's ship and as Sesshomaru continued to pace back and forth with thoughts of that lovely night, hoping it would happen again soon and that his mate would survive whatever ordeal she was currently in.

If only he knew the situation Sango was in right at that very moment.

Please Review! IF you really want me to keep writing, I could use any and all the encouragement possible!

Thanks!

Faith :)


End file.
